TMNT: Human Style
by YohoAruto
Summary: She came out of nowhere. How did she came here? Why did she came here? What purpose did she have? She looked lost as him. But is she... him?
1. Intruder

Me: I'm easily reasoning myself that I'm doing too much stories at the same time, but I kinda don't regret it. But I hoped that I wouldn't lose interest in this one _too_ easily. I mean, this is my first TMNT story. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>1. Intruder<p>

The first thing she heard was the humming of machines. It was a comfortable and a familiar sound, being the techno dork of her team.

But she knew that she isn't anywhere near home.

Her last memory of what happened before; she was in front of the T.V., not in her lab where she usually spends her time. And if she was in front of the T.V., then she was sure that her brother was there also, making a lot of uproars in the lair over the T.V. remote.

But she didn't hear the loud voices of her brothers, just the continuous humming of whatever machinery that she is near.

Though she had tried to be aware of her current surroundings, her thoughts mostly traced back to the pain on her spine. She easily concluded that she landed on her back in; wherever she is. It made her wish that she had a shell like those red-ear sliders turtles that she had saw on T.V. before her hyper-active brother decided that she needed quality cartoons that wouldn't hurt his brain, if he had any.

She dared herself to open her eyes, seeing a rather very familiar ceiling. It didn't take long for her to figure out that she's in Leatherhead's current home, the one she introduced to her highly intelligent and kind-hearted friend.

Sitting up, minding her aching back, she looked around. The place haven't change from the last time she had been here working with Leatherhead and she couldn't help but let a small smile curve her mouth at the memory. But there is one question that disturbs her mind.

Why is she here?

A loud clatter was introduced, mixing in with the humming of the machines, her head twisting towards the sound.

She definitely did not expect seeing a giant, walking alligator on two feet in a lab coat and a pair of glasses over his eyes. But she can tell from his expression that he was as shock as she was. But soon enough, she reasoned herself to calm down, for Shedder was definitely scarier than this particular intelligent looking creature. Despite what he is, she had been taught better to know that you shouldn't look at a book by its cover. And she can see a glint on his eyes that he is only scared of her.

Maybe this is someone that Leatherhead has taken in? The man had been always kind to any living being.

But before she could ask, she noticed how his intellectual and soft eyes had turned slit, a dangerous look to them. It was familiar to her to how he does that, as if she had seen this before, but she didn't have time to think about it further as the reptile mutant in front of her suddenly charged, slamming his fist down from where she sat with a loud roar. With her years of training, she automatically rolled out of the way in a good distance away from him.

"**Get out!"** He snarled as he snapped his head towards her new spot she now occupied.

She felt her jaw drop as she heard the creature's voice loud and clear.

Now, the alligator sounded like Leatherhead! But that didn't make any sense! She would surely know if Leatherhead is undergoing a second mutation before it happens, but now that she thinks about it: his behavior is also too familiar like her friend's. The way he snaps, the way he moves, his personality; it's all too familiar.

But the last time she saw Leatherhead, he looked _human_. A second mutation would make him lose his mind to his animal side, but this one obviously still has his mind intact.

While raking her brain for answer, finding it actually aching from thinking too much, the reptile took his chance to attack her again. While she was able to dodge the punch with ease, she wasn't focus enough to notice the sweep of his tail that connected with her stomach, making her fly till she hit the wall.

Ok, that hurts; a lot. New rule: no thinking when being attack by an alligator who thinks you are the enemy. Not unless you wanted to be in a full body cast.

Rubbing her back, wishing once again for a shell; light chocolate brown eyes watched as the reptile stalk closer.

Hoping that the creature is as reasonable as her friend, Leatherhead, she put her hands up in defense.

"Please! I mean you no harm!" She said sincerely, not wanting to hurt him for she understood that he was just being defensive of his home.

The walking alligator stop not too long after, still on his guard but is contemplating on his next action with the sudden 'intruder' that invaded his home.

She let out the breath, that she just realized she had been holding, and slowly put her hands down. She was not sure, in truth, that she could take the alligator down without her weapon anyway.

"I-I'm a friend of Leatherhead, I supposed you know him, right?"

She hoped he did, since she is positive that this is _his_ dwelling. She's the one who introduced him to it. But if this guy did something to her friend, he was about to get a well-deserved smack down.

But what occupied the creature's features is a confuse expression, the slit in his eyes turned into a soft gentle tilt.

"Excuse me…?" The alligator questioned confusingly, obviously baffled by the situation as she was.

Ok, now that she had a clearer sample of the creature's voice, she found that _it is_ actually Leatherhead speaking to her, as crazy as it sounds to her. Her mouth slightly agape, her eyes widening strangely at the same time as the reptile, she couldn't help but blurt out:

"Leatherhead, what had happened to you?" "Donatello, what had happened to you?"

Both the brilliant-minded scientists had said at the same time.

Both fell into shock silence as they didn't know what to say to each other.

But, she made her final conclusion: that this is no doubtfully Leatherhead, her friend, the intellectual individual who she wouldn't mind conversing for hours and hours with no end.

For he knew her name.

* * *

><p>Me: I found this rather satisfying. I had this story in my head for weeks, and while being stuck with three other stories that I need to write, I have to get this publish or go crazy.<p>

I hoped this rouse your curiosity. And if you have questions, they will be answered later on as the story continues. So don't expect me to answer back ^^


	2. Visitor

Me: Well, I decided to go ahead and make the second chapter, or I would end up having writing block if I just waited out to long. Donatello has always been my favorite turtle, so it's not surprising if he ended up the main character here, just saying *looks to side*

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>2. Visitor<p>

Awkward isn't even near how you would describe the air between the two. Both do not know what to do in this situation and both do not know what to say.

'Donatello' –a human teenage girl, not the turtle– willed herself to observe 'Leatherhead's' lair with nervous, light chocolate eyes, turning her attention rather to whatever object that held her interest. But she found herself downtrodden to be reminded, every time she found something significantly different that separates from the lair she knew, that this isn't her 'Leatherhead' and that this is most likely not her 'New York'. She was current sitting on his couch, and she couldn't help but rub the familiar –yet not so familiar –material with her fingers.

She turned her gaze back to 'Leatherhead' only to slightly jump when she found a mug offered in front of her face; this world's 'Leatherhead' smiled softly and understandingly.

She couldn't help but smile back herself, taking the mug and smelling the rich aroma of black coffee. She absolutely needed that. Despite that this is not her 'Leatherhead', she felt as if she could trust him as much as the other.

Both had already theorized, in not so many words, that she came from another world, another dimension to be more specific. Similar but not alike, if the fact that they are tremulously different from species didn't emphasis it. They did have other theories regarding to the situation, but this seemed to make a lot more sense since both seemed to know each other in a different form.

"I would hope that you would take this as a compliment, but you are very familiar to _my_ 'Leatherhead'."

The reassuring smile he gave her shows that he felt no offense to what she said.

"And you, are very familiar to _my_ Donatello; but much more formal per say."

She smiled back to say that she was also not offended either, though she wondered if she is becoming rather too formal. A difference that separated this world's 'Donatello' to her.

As time ticked by, the tension gradually started to fade, both knowing that one could trust the other despite the obvious difference.

Perhaps, as she hoped, that this dimension isn't so different. That her master is alive and that her brothers aren't separate that that April didn't go all commando on her… If so, she would dislike knowing if Bishop or Shedder is also in this dimension. One could at least hope for reconciliation from their resident bad guys, in another world or not.

Donatello took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes in content, feeling a fleeting moment of peace for the first time since she found herself here.

Leatherhead is a bit more panicky than his rather calm-looking visitor in front of him. He was trying to understand their currently predicament and found many theories to what could have cause this. To find your highly intellectual, kind-hearted friend as a human girl –from another dimension or not –is not something he expected when coming back just after a visit to the other Donatello.

At first, he didn't recognize her. How could he when the Donatello he knew is a semiaquatic reptilian? What made him turn to the hypothesis of whether this girl might be Donatello him- err… herself, is when she first spoken. She had sounded so similar to his intelligent friend, though in truth, it is at least an octave higher. It's not something that humans could really tell apart but he's not human. Then he thought back through the movements she had made while encountering his attacks: though she did little, they were graceful, silent, precise, and have an edge of deadliness that only a ninja with years of training could possess.

It only confirmed his theory when she describe how she was seeking for his presence, though he was thoroughly obscure. And it did not make it better when she asked what had happen to him.

To save them the trouble of developing a headache, they decided to have a truce and tried to compare with situation and theories.

He didn't know what to make of it at first; shocked, baffled and confuse. But the longer that she had stayed here with him, the more he found similarities between her and _his_ Donatello. The way her face twisted trying to find the answers to whatever question pops in her mind, the way her eyes brighten when she found that particular answer, the way she looked towards everything with curiosity and eagerness to learn, and the way she tried to logically –as logical as this situation is– solve the situation in a more peaceful and sensible manner. These are significant traits that he would usually finds in Donatello.

And to bring out his soft side: he can tell that the poor teenager felt rather lost and alone. She was thrown into a world not knowing why or how, having to immediately learn to adapt to the situation.

Looking over at her features momentarily, he wondered if this is what his Donatello would look like if there is such an opportunity to see him as a human, not as a female of course.

Purple goggles are adorned on top of her dark-chocolate, wavy but slightly subdued hair, some strands loose on her forehead, the ends of her haircut stopping a little above her shoulders. It doesn't look as if she cared much for her hair, for it was rather a bit messy and uneven; but it rather fits nicely on her. She had rather a petite face; one would describe her as 'cute' to human standards rather than 'attractive' for those of her age.

Leatherhead tried not to laugh at the thought of it when his Donatello is being compared to this girl in the standard of attractiveness.

She had a purple thin scarf around her neck, tied in a loose knot to the side of her neck to insure its stay and the leftover ribbons parting off to behind her back and in front of her. Her body was also rather petite, not quite full –he was relieved to know that she looked rather more modest than most girls of her age in New York would be for he could not imagine Donatello in any other way– but she had a rather strong posture that most would fear. Her clothing is rather boyish, yet it fit her kind of style. An olive-green t-shirt (he found it a great coincident that it was the same colored shirt as his Donatello's skin) was worn under an opened long purple vest as both would reach as long as to the mid-thigh; their bottom ends tucked in for reason he could understand, for it would be disturbing if she were to work in her lab. Her hands were covered with rugged, old, oil-stained, brown gloves that looked quite big on her. The only reason it would seemed to continuously stay on is the small belt around the gloves, right where her wrist are, is keeping them tight on. She wore a light brown cargo pants that reached slightly below the knees, a color that he noticed is familiar with the turtle's pads that they wore, actually having a tool belt hung loosely around her waist –something he would actually expected Donatello to wear –and had no shoes on her feet.

He decided that it would be best not to question about why she isn't wearing shoes. But he couldn't help but let out a small smile at the color choice of purple. Another similarity to note.

"Do tell me about your Leatherhead. I'm quite intrigued by my out-worldly counterpart." He said, trying to make some small talk to make the situation even more comfortable and also to gather more information.

Donatello opened her eyes and smile softly at the thought of her friend back at home. She put her mug of coffee –actually, it's already empty– down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Leatherhead is human." She started out; hoping that it didn't sound rather offending as it does for her.

He nodded for her to continue.

"He was found as a child, abandon from his parents, by the Utroms… I supposed you know of them..?" Leatherhead's nods indicate that he knows of them and gesture her on. "He told me that they had raised him as his own. It was then one day; he was accidently crossed with their mutagen…"

Donatello paused to give herself more time; to try to describe how it affected her friend.

"My friend was already highly intelligent even when before he was discovered by the Utroms and the same people who raised him help developed that knowledge into something wonderful and powerful. But the agent in that mutagen, introduced in his genes, gave him a fierce reptilian persona. He became more muscle-bound and had developed an animalistic instinct, familiar of that of an alligator."

Leatherhead allowed himself to process the information more slowly: the story is rather too familiar to his own. There are too many similarities and it made him uncomfortable to know that another being had to go through what he had. But he is also reassured that there are also too many difference.

"During then with the invasion from the Shredder in the TCRI building, Leatherhead had been separated from his family. My brother, Michelangelo, found him soon after and the rest… I reasoned you know?"

Donatello just has a feeling that she's repeating something that Leatherhead had already known.

Leather didn't answer her though and she decided to let Leatherhead have some time to take in what she had said.

"It's very familiar to my story." Leatherhead abruptly admitted, making Donatello slightly surprised. Was it really that familiar?

"The only thing that makes it so different is that I was an exotic pet, disposed once they found no use to me. That is when the Utroms found me, in the sewers. And then there is the fact that the effect to the mutagen is different, which is understandable since I was a far different species from your Leatherhead."

Donatello contemplates on this.

"Perhaps our dimension is not so far apart… but there are still significant differences." She rationalized, looking at Leatherhead for his opinion at well.

The Reptilian mutant couldn't help but feel a warm sensation of familiarization. For at that moment, it seemed as if he was talking to his Donatello.

"I do agree, though there is the subject to how you have appeared here. That should be the main concern."

Donatello couldn't help but groan as she leaned back on the couch, massaging her temple with one hand. Yes, she should consider thoroughly on that particularly subject, but now didn't seemed like the time when she is still trying to rationalized her mind through tonight's events.

Leatherhead let an amused quirk up the side of his lip at the reaction, though he could not blame her for so.

"How about your Donatello? I suspect she would be somewhat familiar?" She couldn't help but asked inquisitively, looking at Leatherhead between her fingers, since now that they were on the subject of comparing characters. "I think two brains wouldn't be enough for this, no offense LH."

Already on nicknames. She's beginning to adjust and accept their currently situation as if they have known each other for a long time. It is an action that he would have thought that the turtles would have also done, being as friendly as they are. They never give a person the benefit of the doubt when they concluded that they mean no harm and is honorable. Especially Michelangelo, for his very social attitude that would easily brighten up a room, and Donatello, a kind-hearted soul who wanted to find peace and reason than so.

But he couldn't help but look rather sheepish at the mention of his Donatello, not sure how to tell her.

"Well… to start it off." Donatello lifted her hand off her face, raising an eyebrow at the awkward air that Leatherhead held. "She is rather… a he."

Donatello didn't respond immediately, her face blank and cleared off of any emotions as she process to what he said. She then slaps her forehead as if realizing something, groaning once again.

"My brothers would never let me live it down. I bet Mikey has loads of new puns he would like to try!" She grumbled, knowing that she is going to be in the butt of the jokes from Michelangelo for a while.

Leatherhead couldn't help but let out a chuckle, for it seemed that his Donatello would say the same thing, and he could imagine the countless teases they both would receive from their brothers if so. He could see that she wasn't that much bothered by the gender change, rather than what her brothers think of it. If so, maybe it would be much easier to tell her that her counterpart isn't exactly human either.

Suddenly, the teenage girl shot up standing, her eyes wide and frantic.

"Donatello?" He called out, a bit concern to what made the human so frantic unexpectedly. She was just adjusting a second ago, comfortable enough to make small jokes concerning towards her brothers. But now, she looked frighten, and Leatherhead could not figure why so.

The purple clad female desperately looked around the lair, wide eyed and painfully aware, searching for something that seemed not to be here. And it pained her to notice that.

"My brothers!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on the side of her head to stress how dire her worry is. "I-I don't know whether they came with me. They're not here, not near here at all. I can't feel their movements, the vibrations."

She continuously babbled as she took little steps from here to there at every direction as if it would improve her sight to whatever she is looking for. Leatherhead tried to reason with her, though he does share her worry despite that her brothers aren't his turtles. Amongst her babbling, she mentioned that she was with her brother when it happened; whatever that sends her here.

They were just with her! All four of them were in the living room, in front of the T.V. fighting once again to take control of the remote in a messy bundle of limbs, like they would usually do on a peaceful night. All wanted to see a different show and wouldn't give in to the other, especially Mikey and Raph. She and Leo somehow had gotten into the middle of it. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Raph had accidently shove a bowl of nacho cheese right on Leo's face when it was meant for Mikey. Or the fact that both knuckleheads had broken the T.V. remote that she had just fixed _yesterday_; she doesn't know how long the remote would last with this kind of abuse!

But putting that aside; where are they?

Donatello was lucky to have a familiar face (err… well not exactly but you get her point) to help her understand her current predicament. But the guys would probably think that this is the New York they have grown up in! And if so, how would she be able to find them?

"Donatello!"

The said teenager looked up in shock as she felt someone gently grabbing both her shoulders, to see that it was only Leatherhead with a disquiet expression. She evidently calm down, trying to reason with her mind once again.

"I am quite sorry, Leatherhead; too much is taking place at the same time for me to absorb it quickly enough." She apologized, looking almost ashamed. She was pretty sure that her existence isn't easy for Leatherhead also, but despite so, he was kind enough to listen to her and her current difficulties.

Leatherhead smiled warmly taking his hand off one shoulder while the other patting the other shoulder reassuring. "I understand, my friend, that this is not an easy situation, to be in. If I were too entered into your world, without knowledge to how I arrived in the first place, I would also be at unease."

Donatello couldn't help but smile back. 'My friend'. Definitely a Leatherhead of any Leatherheads she'd known.

"I guessed sitting here and worrying about the future wouldn't improve the situation any more than it already is, huh?"

Leatherhead chuckled, leading her down to sit. He couldn't help but be concern to how tired she absolutely looks; like she was ready to faint and let herself be overcome by blissful darkness.

When she was seated, she leaned forward and put her head into her hands, obviously spent. Okay, she's the reasonable one. She can't let her emotions get the best of her when she has to figure out a way to gather her brothers and get back home in one piece.

She mentally snorted as she remembered how Mikey would joke about how emotional Raph is compared to her despite the fact that she's a _girl_. Though she frowned upon how bias the joke is, comparing females to males, she couldn't deny that it was rather hilarious to how Mikey would put it. Heh, even in this situation, her little brother is still able to lighten this situation, whether he is currently here or not.

She has to find them.

With renewed determination, she put her head out of her hands and looks at her supposed friend. She had easily and already erased all signs of tiredness and put her own needs to the side automatically.

"Leatherhead, I have a request."

This might be risky, that is true. It might not even work out. But she will make it work out; for her brothers.

"I wish to meet Donatello."

* * *

><p>Me: Well, I hope this answered a few questions as well as made things clearer. I hoped to write more regarding to Donatello (a big fan of him. He just somehow got my full undivided attention from the other turtles). Please try to continue reading this series! I found it a rather interesting concept (and to rather why Donatello's dimensional human counterpart is a girl… well, it's hard to explain though I would be so happy to find an actual picture of her like this XD)<p> 


End file.
